Animation Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
PrinceBalto's movie-spoof of "Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi". Cast * Alex (Madagascar) as Luke Skywalker * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Princess Leia * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Han Solo * Kodi (Balto 3: Wings of Change) as Chewbacca * Mushu (Mulan) as Lando Calrissian * Crane (Kung Fu Panda) as C-3PO * Kowalski (Madagascar) as R2-D2 * Soto (Ice Age) as Darth Vader * Diego (Ice Age) as The Unmasked Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker * Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Anakin Skywalker's Ghost * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Emperor Palpatine * Balto (Balto Trilogy) as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) as Yoda * Callie Briggs (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) as Mon Mothma * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Crix Madine * Marlin (Finding Nemo) as Admiral Ackbar * Francis (Oliver and Company) as Nien Nunmb * King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country) as Jabba The Hutt * Ed (The Lion King) as Salacious Crumb * Iago (Aladdin series) as Bib Fortuna * Nigel (Rio) as Boba Fett * Romeo (Roadside Romeo) as Max Rebo * Laila (Roadside Romeo) as Sy Snootles * Hero English (Roadside Romeo) as Droopy McCool * Bodi (Rock Dog) as Joh Yowza * Fifi Fox (The Elmchanted Forest) as Oola * Cubbi Gummi (The Adventures Of The Gummi Bears) as Wicket W. Warwick * Gummi Bears (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) as The Ewoks * Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) as The Rancor * Flash (Zootopia) as Malakili/the rancor trainer Scenes *Return of the Jedi Part 1- Opening logos *Return of the Jedi Part 2- Opening crawl/Return of the Jedi *Return of the Jedi Part 3- Soto's unexpected visit *Return of the Jedi Part 4- Arrival at King K. Rool's palace *Return of the Jedi Part 5- A message and a gift *Return of the Jedi Part 6- The Roadside Romeo Band *Return of the Jedi Part 7- The price for Kodi *Return of the Jedi Part 8- Tigress frees Po from the carbonite *Return of the Jedi Part 9- Alex arrives at King K. Rool's palace *Return of the Jedi Part 10- "Oh no! Sharptooth!" *Return of the Jedi Part 11- On the Sail Barge *Return of the Jedi Part 12- The Dragon pit/Tigress kills King K. Rool/Destruction of the Sail barge *Return of the Jedi Part 13- Emperor Shere Khan arrives *Return of the Jedi Part 14- Oogway's twilight *Return of the Jedi Part 15- Balto talks to Alex/A certain point of view *Return of the Jedi Part 16- Rebel briefing *Return of the Jedi Part 17- Lending the Falcon *Return of the Jedi Part 18- Emperor Shere Khan's instructions *Return of the Jedi Part 19- Flying casual *Return of the Jedi Part 20- Arrival on Endor *Return of the Jedi Part 21- Speeder bike chase *Return of the Jedi Part 22- Tigress meets Cubbi *Return of the Jedi Part 23- Soto's report *Return of the Jedi Part 24- A Gummi bear trap *Return of the Jedi Part 25- Crane the Golden god *Return of the Jedi Part 26- Campfire stories *Return of the Jedi Part 27- Brother and sister *Return of the Jedi Part 28- Alex surrenders *Return of the Jedi Part 29- Rebel recon *Return of the Jedi Part 30- The Alliance fleet *Return of the Jedi Part 31- Back door *Return of the Jedi Part 32- Alex and Emperor Shere Khan *Return of the Jedi Part 33- "It's a trap!" *Return of the Jedi Part 34- Gummi bear attack *Return of the Jedi Part 35- Fully operational *Return of the Jedi Part 36- The battle rages *Return of the Jedi Part 37- The dark side beckons *Return of the Jedi Part 38- The Gummi bears turn the tide *Return of the Jedi Part 39- Father vs. son *Return of the Jedi Part 40- Taking the bunker *Return of the Jedi Part 41- A Jedi's fury *Return of the Jedi Part 42- The shield is down *Return of the Jedi Part 43- Shere Khan casts Force lightning *Return of the Jedi Part 44- Soto's redemption/The Death of Shere Khan *Return of the Jedi Part 45- Into the Death Star *Return of the Jedi Part 46- Kovu unmasked/The Death of Kovu *Return of the Jedi Part 47- Death Star Destroyed *Return of the Jedi Part 48- Kovu's Jedi funeral pyre *Return of the Jedi Part 49- Celebration/The Ghosts of Kovu, Balto and Oogway *Return of the Jedi Part 50- End credits Category:Star Wars Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Animation Star Wars Original Trilogy Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:Animation Star Wars